Unsought Love
by renthead57
Summary: Booth and Brennan find love where they least expect it, but everyone else expects it the most.
1. Chapter 1

**It's probably a really, really stupid idea to be starting this two days before a new semester starts and I get so busy I can hardly breathe, but oh well. **

As Temperance Brennan slowly opened her eyes on Sunday morning, she had a feeling this was going to be a very, very interesting day. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the curtain, seeing what anyone else would have thought as a miracle. Yes, it was a winter wonderland outside. Perfect for children to go sledding, while parents drag themselves out of bed to shovel out their driveway. To anyone else, this was absolutely perfect weather.

But, to Temperance Brennan, nothing could have been worse. They were right in the middle of a very high profile case, and FBI had been pressing them for results that they just did not have yet. And, judging by the amount of snow on the street that had yet to be plowed, it looked like work was going to be out of the question. Although it was a good opportunity to work on her latest book, she had a severe case of writers block, and she knew nothing she wrote was going to be worth reading.

Temperance shivered, putting on her bathrobe, and headed out to her kitchen. She was rummaging through her cupboard, trying to decide what to have for breakfast when there was a knock at her door. Temperance was hopeful for a moment, thinking that perhaps the roads really weren't that bad, and maybe she would in fact be able to get to work. However, her hope was shattered when she opened her door and saw Booth standing outside her door with a very large box in his hand. He grinned at her when she opened her door.

"Hey Bones. No Jeffersonian today. Roads are shit." She looked at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"If you got here, I can get there."

"Sorry, Bones. FBI perk. Hardly anyone's even allowed on the roads."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not just anyone. And that we're working on a very high profile case that needs to be solved, and we're at a dead end. Or did this slip your mind?"

"Are you kidding Bones? See this thing?" Booth tapped his head, grinning at Temperance. "Yeah, it's a steel trap. Seeley Booth doesn't forget anything. Just like he didn't forget the fact that you still don't own a television." He gestured at the large box he was carrying. "Where do you want it?"

Temperance glared at him. "Booth, I have absolutely no use for a television. It'll just collect dust and clutter up my living room."

Booth ignored him as he invited himself into her apartment. He made his way over to a shelf, clearing a spot for the new television to go. He began setting it up, completely ignoring the withering look Temperance was giving him the entire time.

Once the television was all set up, he stood back, admiring his handy work.

"Well, Bones, since we're stuck inside, and I'm here, I figured we could start you off on expanding your knowledge of pop culture. First on the list, It's A Wonderful Life."

"But I've seen that," Brennan pouted at him for a moment.

"Yes, but It's A Wonderful Life is so not a movie you just watch once. It's a classic. You need to see this one more than once."

Booth popped the movie in, convincing Temperance to join him on the couch. Once it started, their friendly banter stopped and Temperance was completely engrossed in the movie. Booth however was completely engrossed in watching Bones.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. Stewart's voice floated throughout the entire apartment.

"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary."

Booth watched Temperance smile softly at George's sentimental line. He liked being able to see her life this, completely relaxed and not analyzing everything for once in her life. It felt incredibly natural for him to be standing in her kitchen, helping himself to coffee while they watched old movies together. He wasn't sure when it began feeling natural for him to be in every part of his partner's life, but whenever it was, he was grateful. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to fall in love with her. Fast. He knew, if she would let him, he would give her everything in the entire world. Even the moon.

Temperance paused the movie and glanced over at him.

"Booth, you ok in there?"

He smiled softly before walking back in to the living. "Yup, just got distracted."

He sat down next to her, watching her shift slowly closer and closer to him as the movie progressed. By the end, she was curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He cursed when the credits came up, knowing the moment had to end.

During the entire movie, Temperance's attention had been elsewhere. She was only half focused on how much good George Bailey had done for everyone in Bedford Falls. The majority of her attention, however, was on how much good her partner, Seeley Booth, had done in just the year and a half she had known him. At first she had hated the cocky FBI agent, but as the time progressed, she began to he was a truly good man. Time after time, he had saved her. He saved her in New Orleans. He saved her when she was captured and tied up, left to be fed to the dogs. He threatened the gang member on her behalf. And he saved her when she found her mother's bones. Without him in that barn with McVicar, she could not have survived. Without him holding her and reassuring her, she would never have made it through the case. It had been at that moment that she realized he was probably the best thing that would ever happen to her. She trusted him more than anyone in her entire life. He found her brother for her. He was always there for her, and had never tried to make a move on her.

Temperance had known for a while that she loved Booth. What she didn't know was when the love became something more than that between to best friends. Yes, Temperance Brennan, the woman who believed in sex as a recreational activity, and who never let anyone in her life, much less her heart, has fallen in love with her partner. Upon this realization, she found it hard to breathe. Complications with the relationship flooded her brain, the most obvious of them being that they worked together, and a break-up would destroy the trust they needed during fieldwork. In the back on her brain, Temperance thought that maybe they wouldn't break up. Which, she knew, was irrational, because no break-up would either mean the death of one of them, or marriage. Neither of which she wanted. If he died, it would destroy her. She could not go on without him. But marriage. She'd always dreaded the idea of marriage, right? Then, why, did her heart beat speed up in excitement, and maybe even anticipation at the thought, not fear?

That thought, more than any she had all day, terrified her. The thought that she was so willing to let someone else into every aspect of her life. And, more than anything, she wanted that with Booth. She wanted them to come home at late hours after an exhausting case to the same apartment, and be able to curl up and relax with someone who knew exactly what they went through day in and day out. She realized, more than anything, she wanted a real, old-fashioned; court her relationship with Seeley Booth.

Temperance Brennan's feelings when she woke up that morning were right. It had proved to be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan woke up the next morning with, unlike the day before, a smile on her face. As she rolled over in bed, she remembered the events of the day before. After they had finished watching It's A Wonderful Life, they watched a few more movies, and then Booth made her dinner. Yes, Booth can cook. Unbelievably well, actually. It had been a wonderful day. For a moment, she had forgotten the disgusting things she saw through her work day in and out and actually believed that it truly is a wonderful life. She recalled thinking when he left how simple life would be if he lived with her, and he never had to leave her life. But deep down, she knew that even if they didn't share an apartment, he would never stop being a crucial part of her life, and he would never do anything that would hurt her, and he would never, ever leave her.

Temperance felt her throat constrict a little at this last thought. If they ever had a relationship, it was forever. The thought warmed her a little, but it also terrified her. But this mix of emotions -- happiness and fear -- was something she was getting used to when she thought of Booth. Yes, she admitted she loved him, and that made her happy beyond words, but it terrified her. She desperately wanted to talk to Angela about all of this, but she could hear the squealing of her best friend when she told her she loved Booth. And, at this point, it just wasn't something she could handle.

After this early morning analysis, Brennan looked over at the clock and panicked, seeing that it was 9:30 in the morning. So maybe the analysis wasn't so early in the morning. She briefly wondered why no one from the Jeffersonian had called her to ask where she was (the roads had been cleared enough the day before to allow driving). Then, she heard a pounding at her door. She took a brief moment to put on a pair of jeans before answering, just in case it was Booth.

Unfortunately, it was not. Her apartment was suddenly a bustle of activity when Angela flew into her living room.

"Sweetie! Isn't it great! No Jeffersonian for two weeks!" This, of course, was news to Brennan.

"No Jeffersonian for two weeks? Why, the roads are fine."

"Oh, you didn't hear? There was some water damage to one of the galleries, and they've closed down the entire place for some renovation and to update some of the electrical fuses. So, lucky for you, you don't have to work. And that means Christmas shopping!"

Temperance couldn't help but smile at her friends albeit uninfectious enthusiasm. Every year, Angela dragged her Christmas shopping. This year, however, Temperance thought she might even be a little bit excited. She pushed the idea that it was because she was buying a present for Booth out of her mind, and told Angela to wait a few minutes while she took a shower and get ready.

Half an hour later, Temperance was finally ready, and they made their way out the door. She had decided that no matter what her friend's reaction was going to be that she really needed to talk to her about Booth.

As they got into Angela's car, Temperance brought up the subject.

"So, Booth came over yesterday." She had to grip her handle on her door as Angela grinned and looked over at her, causing her to swerve erratically. "You're almost as bad as he is. Eyes on the road. It'd be unfortunate to die on the way to the mall."

"Cute Bren. There's that sense of humor I love so much. So, McDreamy came over, huh? What'd you guys do?"

"McDreamy? I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't. Anyways, what you guys do?"

"We watched It's A Wonderful Life. And then Citizen Kane. And then he made me dinner."

Angela bit back a squeal as she grinned to herself. "So, did he stay over?"

"Of course not. Angela, I think I might like him."

"Hallelujah. You're officially the last person to figure it out. Except for maybe Booth, who has been in love with you since day one, and you have been completely oblivious to it."

"Ok, we're not going to jump to conclusions. I've looked at this as rationally as I can, and I have come to the conclusion that the only thing that would describe the feelings I get when I look at him is that I have developed feelings for him. But I never said I loved him."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her to figure that one yet," Angela muttered to herself before looking over at her best friend. "Look, sweetie you really need to tell him how you feel. He completely adores you."

"I know. I'm just not good at this sort of thing. And it's terrifying. I don't let people into my life in a romantic sort of way. I meet a guy I find attractive, and then I usually sleep with them, have a little fun and send them on their way. I don't rely on men. And I don't really want to start doing that now."

"Booth's not just another man. He's something that's only going to come along once in a lifetime. And you'd be an idiot not to take advantage of that. You could have something really amazing with Booth, if you're willing to give it a shot."

Temperance knew Angela was right. A relationship with Booth would be amazing. She'd just have to get up the courage to talk to him about it. Upon that decision, Brennan closed the subject for any further discussion, choosing instead to talk about less stressful things.

"So, Russ is coming up for Christmas this year." Angela looked over at her friend as she said this, seeing the happy look on her face.

"I'm so glad you got him back. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, I am too. I have my brother back."

They continued to make small talk until they reached the mall. After stopping at the food court for a brief snack, they began to make their way through the stores.

Four hours later, Temperance had found all of the presents she needed except for two things. One was something to put on her mother's grave. Ever seen Booth had brought her to Christine Brennan's grave, she had been visiting it regularly, and she felt like she needed to get something to put there for the holidays. She settled on a dolphin ornament she found.

The other present was a little bit harder. She needed to get something for Booth, but nothing seemed right. Something like a tie was much too unsentimental, but she wasn't sure if she could find something that would convey her feelings for the man without technically being in a relationship with him.

"Angela," Brennan whined as they sat on a bench in the middle of the mall, "I have absolutely no idea what to get Booth."

Her friend smiled at Brennan's newfound uncertainty. A year ago, she would have gotten him a tie or something, but this distress over the perfect gift showed exactly how much the FBI agent had touched her life.

"I know what to get him sweetie, don't worry." Temperance looked over at her friend curiously. How did Angela always know exactly what to do?

"And that would be?"

Angela pulled out a pack of newly developed photos from her purse. She flipped through them, handing a bunch over to Temperance that were candids of her and Booth. Temperance finally settled on one that she thought was perfect. Booth was leaning in the doorway with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and his tie loose, looking perfectly at ease. He was gazing at Temperance, who was sitting on the floor near his feet, surrounded by papers regarding their latest case. They were teasing each other, and both smiling a little, looking completely happy.

Temperance grinned and leaned over to give Angela a hug. This was going to be a perfect present.


	3. Chapter 3

The week had passed without any major events or tragedies for Temperance Brennan. Yes, she hated not being able to go to the Jeffersonian, but the break had given her ample time to work on her book. She found that her case of writer's block had been miraculously cured, and she was making incredible progress. Part of her said it was because of her realization of the situation with her very own sexy FBI agent, but she ignored that and just decided that whatever it was, it was working, and she was thankful.

Mostly, she was just looking forward to going back to work. She would have a week to get work done before it was Christmas break. For once, Brennan was excited about Christmas. Russ was coming up. She would finally be able to spend Christmas with family. She knew that last Christmas, when the team was quarantined had been like spending Christmas with family, but this was different. While her team was definitely her family, Russ knew what she went through when her parents disappeared. He knew what it was like to lose the two people who are supposed to be there for you no matter what. Yes, Temperance Brennan would hardly wait until Christmas.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Brennan."

"Is there anyway I can convince you to answer the phone as Bones? Cuz that would just be adorable." Temperance grinned at the sound of Booth's voice. She had missed him a lot this past week.

"Booth. Don't call me Bones." He smiled. He knew that no matter what she said, she loved it when he called her Bones.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, pretending to be annoyed, "but, anyways, we've got a case."

"A week before Christmas? This is in no way going to interfere with my plans. Russ is coming up."

"Don't worry. It doesn't look like a difficult case. Bones were found in the woods by a girl walking her dog. They're still pretty much intact, and the dentals are all there. It should be easy to get an identification. Can you be ready in twenty minutes? I'll stop by to pick you up."

"Yup. See you then." Brennan flipped the phone shut and turned off her computer. Although she was worried about the case cutting into her holidays, which she was usually so reluctant to take, she really could not wait to see Booth. And she also needed to talk to him. Preferably, before she gave him her Christmas present.

Twenty minutes later on the dot, she heard a knock on her door. She smiled, knowing that it was Booth and walked over to open it.

When she opened the door, she smiled for a minute, taking n his appearance. He was such a good guy.

"So, are you going to invite me in, or am I going to stand in the hallway all day long?" She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at how long she had let herself admire him. She stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside and then made her way to the kitchen to get them some coffee.

"I've missed you Bones," he called after her. The thought of him missing her warmed her right down to her toes.

"Me too. I really have, Booth." He smiled gently at her, understanding that they were having a moment, and bit back the playful remark he had on his tongue about how she really wasn't so independent after all. He'd come so far with her letting him into her life, he was always careful not to ruin that.

After they had a quick cup of coffee, they made their way to his SUV and drove off to the crime scene. Brennan kept stealing glances at him, trying to decide when she should ask him approach the subject of 'them.'

"Hey, Booth?" She asked, a little tentatively.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her uncertain tone, a little surprised.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat after this, somewhere other than Wong Foo's?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?"

She smiled tightly at him, nervous at asking him out on a semi-date. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to go someplace nice for tonight."

They pulled into the crime scene and smiled at each other, getting out of the car. Their relationship had definitely reached uncharted territory, and until they had a serious talk, neither of them was going to know what to do.

Brennan approached the bones, introducing herself to the sheriff on the case.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute." She shook the hands with the sheriff.

"Officer Benjamin Madden. Please to meet you." He looked at her with a greedy glint in his eye. Booth already didn't like the man.

Brennan approached the bones, slipping on white latex gloves. "Female, approximately 17 years old, Caucasian. The fracture pattern suggests she was held with her arms behind her, and then kicked to the ground. The shoulder-dislocation appears to have been post-mortem."

"So, there's no doubt here that there was foul play?" Officer Madden looked on, feigning interest.

"No, this girl was definitely attacked."

"We'll have these bones shipped to the nearest morgue, but due to the closure of the Jeffersonian, it will be harder to examine the bones." Brennan hated working in morgues. She couldn't wait until the Jeffersonian was open again.

The preliminary examination at the crime scene took a lot longer than anyone had anticipated. By the time they were ready to leave, it was already 7:00.

"So, do you still want to do dinner?" Booth looked over at her on their way back to her apartment.

"Yeah. Can you just give me an hour or so to get cleaned up?" She was a mess. Her clothes were wet from snow, and she was freezing.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at 8? I know a great Indian restaurant not too far from your place."

"Sounds good. See you then."

Temperance made her way up to her apartment, rushing to open the door. She normally wasn't the girl to spend a lot of time getting ready for a date, but this 'not even a date' had her all worked up.

After taking a shower, giving her plenty of time to shave her legs, and blow-drying her hair, she began the difficult task of deciding what to wear. After throwing everything from her closet onto her bed, she screamed in frustration, and decided to call Angela. She always seemed to know what to wear.

Angela arrived fifteen minutes later, grinning at the exasperated look on her friend's face. She really cares about this guy, she thought.

"Sweetie, calm down. You can't go to tell Booth how you feel if you start out frustrated and angry. Just take a deep breath and let me pick something out for you."

Temperance sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, acting like a 5-year old. She watched as Angela held up an outfit in front of the mirror, shook her head and threw it down again. How does she do this?

Half an hour later, they had settled on a pretty black skirt with knee-height black boots and a burgundy colored sweater. Although she was worried about how dressy it was, she knew she looked decent in it, so she took a deep breath and prepared to meet Booth.

Fifteen minutes later (as Angela hid in her bedroom), there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she found a very nervous looking Booth grinning sheepishly at her. He was wear a pair on nice dark jeans and a sports jacket. And, he looked absolutely amazing.

"Hi, Booth. Wow." Temperance said breathlessly.

"Wow yourself. You about ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." Temperance grabbed her purse, whispered goodbye to Angela, and then prepared herself for either wonderful or horribly bad evening.

**Well, I tried to get a couple of updates in before school started (which is tomorrow…terrifying). After this, updates will probably be about a week apart, but I'll try to get them in as frequently as possible. Reviews are much, much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, school's started. I really hate that there's been an entire week in between updates, but I've been up until 1 every night this week, and I'm only a sophomore. I'm already buried in the philosophy of Locke and Hobbes, and I have to read 100 pages in Leviathan this weekend. Fun stuff right there. But it's been a good first week of school. Class rank came out this week, and I just found out that I'm 7th, which I'm very, very happy with. Now if only I can work hard this year and make it into that top 5.**

**This is where the writing starts to get harder, for me at least. But I'm excited to work on it some more.**

The elevator was filled with awkward silence as Temperance and Booth made their way to his SUV. Neither of them knew how to act in this situation. The old rules of their relationship were irrelevant. Now, all of a sudden, all of the innocent touches, like the hand on her back, or a brush of the arm, seemed to have very large, unexpected implications. Neither of them knew how this night was going to end. The normally self-assured and knowledgeable Dr. Brennan shuffled her feet back and forth and bit her nails, while the normally cocky and playful Booth just looked around the elevator nervously, not saying much of anything.

When they finally got to the Indian restaurant, Four Spices Indian House, both of them realized what they were doing. They were technically on a date. Surrounded by couples and candlelight, although not entirely expected from an Indian restaurant, it had never been more obvious.

As the waitress sat them down, they opened the menus, giving each other nervous little smiles. They had made awkward small talk on the walk there. There had been none of the usual banter between them. Temperance hadn't made some cynical remark about relationships like she usually did, and Booth didn't make his normal tiresome pop culture references.

Temperance sighed as she watched Booth order their food. She knew if she chickened out tonight, she wouldn't have another chance. And, worse than that, their work relationship would be ruined. He must have had a good idea of why she had asked him here tonight, and not to approach the subject of 'them' would be a disastrous mistake.

She cleared her throat, looking Booth right in the eye, something she had yet to do since they had left her apartment.

"Bo -- Seeley." She decided the moment she began to utter the name 'Booth' that tonight called for something much more personal.

Booth held her eyes, feeling the chemistry between them. It was so powerful; he was amazed that everyone else in the restaurant was oblivious that the couple was obvious having a moment.

"I just wanted to talk," Temperance paused, chewing on her lip for a moment. She was grateful for Booth's quietness, allowing her time to articulate her thoughts. "Despite the fact that I have been known to be cynical and harsh when it comes to romantic relationships…"

She stopped again, having no idea how to tell her partner that she very well may be in love with him. She could feel her face turning a little red, and began to rethink telling him her feelings at all.

Booth watched her struggle with her feelings. He was so proud of her. She had come so far in the year and a half they'd worked together. At the beginning, she was all work, refusing to admit any of her feelings. By the end of the first year, especially when regarding her parent's case, she began to open up. She let him into her life a little bit more, allowing him to come by her apartment for late night Chinese food. He was good at reading people. He knew her feelings towards him were beginning to change. His feelings for her never wavered. She was always exactly what he wanted. He also knew how much little things meant to her. He knew how much it had meant her when he had asked her to stay at the diner when Parker was there with Rebecca and Drew. Even though she turned down the offer, he knew it meant something to her.

Temperance looked up again, watching Booth's face. She could see his thoughts flickering through his mind, but she couldn't read them very well. She began to doubt her decision. What if he was just treating her the way he treated all the women in his life?

Therefore, when Booth reached across the table to grab her fingers and clutch them tightly, it meant the world to her and gave her the courage to continue.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is…" She sighed in frustration. She could give presentations on science with impossible terminology and not stumble over her words once, but when it came to her feelings, she didn't even know where to start trying to put her thoughts into words. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "Even though I know it's irrational and that one of human's major flaws is the emphasis placed on long-term relationships even though animals are just supposed to use the opposite sex for reproduction purposes…" She knew she was rambling. She just didn't know what to say at all.

He smiled at her, loving that he could make her this flustered. He bit his tongue, knowing he had to let her get this out without him interrupting. However, when she began rambling about the ethics of a work relationship, he knew that if he didn't do something now, he'd never get the chance.

In one motion, he gracefully leaned over the table and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "So long as I can breathe or I can see, so long lives your love which gives life to me," he whispered against her lips. He could feel her smile softly at the Shakespeare reference before he sat back down on his side of the table.

Temperance could feel her lips tingling after the kiss they shared. Although it had only been a second or two long, it had been the gentlest, yet most passionate experience of her entire life. She knew by the intensity of the kiss that he felt the exact same way. And, right at that moment, she needed nothing else. She could forget about the lab, and her parent's case, and every other thing she obsessed over daily. All she needed was to love Seeley Booth and know that he loved her in return.

**I just remembered that I never explained the title. It comes from the Shakespeare quote 'love sought is good, but given unsought is better,' from Twelfth Night.**

**Sorry the chapter's a little bit short, but I wanted the next part to be a chapter on its own. I'll update at least once more this weekend, hopefully a couple more times.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this one will be a little bit longer.**

After they had admitted their feelings for one another, dinner became a lot more comfortable. Yes, there were matters to be discussed, like the problems that would arise from a work-related relationship, especially since they worked so closely together each day, but those things could be put off until tomorrow. For right now, they just wanted to enjoy the peaceful calm of newly-found love.

As they left the restaurant, Temperance looked up at Booth, who had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. He was staring at her intently, with a look mixed with disbelief, admiration and utter bliss. The intensity of his stare unnerved her a little, but she managed to suppress her fears and leaned into him a little bit more. Yes, she was nervous about telling her team, Camille especially, considering the fact that she and Booth had a history, but she knew she'd be an idiot if she threw away the best guy that could ever possibly come her way.

When they got to her apartment, she looked up at him standing awkwardly in the door.

"Booth, you can come in. It's alright. The door won't bite you." She laughed at his uncertainty. She wasn't entirely sure how she was being so relaxed around him, but whatever the reason, she was grateful.

Booth entered her apartment, taking off his jacket, and rolling up the sleeves of his blue shirt. She stared admirably at his forearms, smiling as she thought that she could call this beautiful man her own.

"I'm going to make some coffee? Do you want any?" Temperance made her way to the kitchen. As she was starting the coffee, she felt Booth put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. She turned around to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

"No. There's only one thing I want, and it's neither black nor bitter." He grinned at her, leaning into a kiss.

Their second kiss was the complete opposite of the first. Now that they knew they were on the same page, the kiss became much more urgent and heated. Temperance wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible until every inch of their bodies was touching, creating a fire and a passion she never knew existed. He ran his fingers through her beautiful hair, massaging her scalp. Every time they had to come up for air, they re-initiated the kiss with even more passion and intensity than before. She ran her hands across his back, beginning to learn the feel of every muscle in the top half of his body.

Booth his hands down her body, feeling the curve of her hips and slipping his hands underneath her shirt. He kissed her jaw and then moved to nip and play with her neck. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him there appreciatively, moaning his name. He grinned, loving how he could get a response from her without even taking off her clothes.

He stood up to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly. He didn't realize exactly how tightly he was holding her until she heard him let out a little 'oomph.'

"Booth? You're squishing me. We can't do this if I'm no longer three dimensional."

He grinned at her, stepping back to look at her again. "You know what? You're amazing."

She smiled shyly at the compliment, turning around to continue making the coffee. Once she was done, they just stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Booth decided to go put on some music. She grinned to herself when she heard the opening bass notes in 'Better Get Hit in Yo' Soul' from Mingus Ah Um.

She sat down at the kitchen table with her coffee, smiling at him when he came back in.

"I got a guy who likes Mingus. It doesn't get any better than that." He grinned at her before sitting down.

Temperance got up and tried to make her way out of the kitchen, but Booth grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. Her arms immediately went around his neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both marveled on how natural it felt to have them in her kitchen, curled up together, just sitting there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Temperance broke the silence first. "Well, don't think I don't love this, but I need to go take a shower. Make yourself at home."

He watched her walk to her bedroom, swaying her hips a little bit as she walked, knowing exactly what he was looking at. He grinned. Not many people got to see this side of Temperance Brennan, and he felt so lucky to be one of them.

Temperance opened the door to her bedroom and sat on the bed for a moment. She hadn't really needed a shower; she just needed time to process things. It was all so much to take in at once, and their relationship was moving so quickly. If the kiss in her kitchen was any indicator, she knew it would be hard to slow things down. And, as badly as she wanted things to go farther, much, much farther than a kiss, she knew she didn't want it to be tonight. She had slept with many men. But, she had never had a real, meaningful relationship that had the potential to be something more than interesting conversation and really good sex. She knew a relationship with Booth would be passionate, meaningful, intense and scary as hell, but it was something she wanted more than anything in the world. She wanted her and Booth to work out. And she knew if she didn't stop and think about the situation, she would make a mistake and could possibly ruin everything.

Once he heard the shower turn on, Booth went into her living and sat down on her couch. He laid back and shut his eyes, trying to process everything that had happened. He had admitted that he loved her, not directly, but he had a feeling she understood, and they had started a relationship. Yes, there were still many uncertainties that needed to be worked out, and he had a feeling that at some points, a relationship with Temperance would be the hardest thing in the entire world, but he could see she was making and effort and he knew any trouble would be more than worth it.

The sound of Mingus drifted into the living room. Not exactly good music for thought, but he had known Temperance would love it, so he'd decided to put in on. Besides, it was growing on him.

About half an hour later, he heard the shower turn off and waited a few moments for Temperance to come out of her room. He knew they shouldn't take things any further than they had already gone in the living room, but that didn't stop him from wanted to touch every single inch of her gorgeous body. And anyone who had ever been kissed like that knew that kissing could be as or more erotic than the actual act itself. That had been by far the most amazing experience of his entire life. And he knew when the time came, which would probably be only in a day or two; because he couldn't handle it any longer than that, that when he made love to this woman, it would be the single most wonderful thing he could ever hope to experience in his entire life. He knew it would be heaven.

When Temperance came into the living, arousing him (no pun intended) from his thoughts, she was dressed in a pair of navy blue sweatpants and an old college t-shirt, he knew he was in love. Even in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He glanced at the clock, realizing it was well after two. He wondered how long they had spent in her kitchen before deciding it definitely time for them to go to bed. And to actually sleep, not do what he really wanted to do in bed with her. Actually, what he really wanted to do didn't just involve a bed. It involved every surface they could make use of. Couches, kitchen tables, desks, moving vehicles. They could be creative.

But, after one look at her exhausted face, he pushed those thoughts away and suggested they get some sleep. He awkwardly began to make himself comfortable on her couch, not wanted to invade her space.

Temperance laughed a little at him trying to scrunch himself up onto her too-small couch and held out her hand.

"Booth. Come on. You're not sleeping there."

He looked at her, asking with his eyes if she was sure, and she just smiled.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I don't want to go any farther tonight, but I want you to be in there for me."

He smiled at her gently, taking her hand as she led him into her bedroom. She knew how hard it was for her to say she wanted him with her, that she was beginning to understand she doesn't always have to be completely independent all the time. And, he was grateful she didn't want to take things any further. They were compatible. They fit perfectly together.

And, when after she thought he had fallen asleep, with her in her arms, and she whispered "I think I love you Seeley," he knew he could never be happier.

**Good 'ole Mingus was my inspiration for this chapter. What would we do without him?**


End file.
